stadfandomcom-20200216-history
FC Skeend
FC Skeend, bijgenaamd de Vikingen, is een Libertaanse voetbalclub uit de Oost-Libertaanse gemeente Ysselburg. De club is aangesloten bij de Libertaanse voetbalbond met stamnummer 6 en heeft okergeel en donkergroen als kleuren. FC Skeend speelt in het Vondeegelstadion dat een capaciteit van 11.929 zitplaatsen heeft. De hoofdsponsor is de uitgeverij Goodwin Publishings. Oprichting 120px|left|Het vroegere logo. FC Skeend werd opgericht op 5 juli 2008 door Mark Vondeegel in nasleep van de voetbalkoorts die heel Libertas teisterde. FC Skeend beschikte oorspronkelijk over een budget van 6,7 miljoen en een naamloos stadion in de gemeente, goed voor ruim 15.000 zitplaatsen. Als een van de jongste Libertaanse voetbalclubs had FC Skeend nog een lange weg te gaan, maar het hielp dat heel wat van haar spelers doorgestroomd waren uit het nationaal elftal van Vreêland en aldus een reputatie opgebouwd hadden. Succes bleef niet uit, "de Vikingen" wisten kort op elkaar drie overwinningen te behalen: * 9 juli 2008, FC Skeend - FC Muntegu: 3 - 1 * 10 juli 2008, FC Olympia - FC Skeend: 2 - 3 * 15 juli 2008, FC Skeend - FC Civitesse: 2 - 0 Helaas, het einde van de voetbalhype kondigde het begin van het verval van FC Skeend aan, zoals bij de meeste Libertaanse voetbalclubs. Overname Ironisch genoeg zou een nieuwe voetbalkoorts in de herfst van 2009 nieuw leven blazen in nagenoeg alle oude clubs, waaronder ook FC Skeend. Uitgeverij Goodwin Publishings, co-sponsor van de Libertan League 2009 en al een tijdje op zoek naar een 'eigen' voetbalclub, besloot FC Skeend over te kopen. Dat betekende het startschot voor een reeks vernieuwingen: nieuw logo, nieuwe kleuren en tenue, groter budget (7,8 miljoen, een stijging van 16%), volledig herziene personeelsstaf, enzovoort. FC_Skeend_tenue_thuis.png FC_Skeend_tenue_uit.png Ook het Stadion werd in een nieuw jasje gestoken en officieel gedoopt tot Vondeegelstadion, naar de oprichter van de club. Het (voorlopig) onnodige grote aantal zitjes werd bij de verbouwingen teruggeschroefd tot 11.929. Kort na de overname meldde de Libertaanse voetbalbond: "FC Skeend krijgt nieuw uiterlijk en begint fans terug te winnen, thumb|Coach [[Gerard Dekhuis|"Gerry" Dekhuis.]] die o.a. naar grote concurrent Contra United waren overgelopen." De aandacht voor het 'nieuwe' FC Skeend werd eind septemberallerminst tegengewerkt door het gerucht dat men de populaire ex-voetballer, toenmalig scheidsrechter en mediafiguur Gerard "Gerry" Dekhuis als coach zou aanstellen. Dekhuis becommentarieerde dat hij van niks wist maar het wel als een eer beschouwde, hoewel hij zelf al te goed besefte dat het voornamelijk om een grap ging. Toch vervulde het gerucht de werkelijkheid, zoals dat soms gebeurt: in het eerste weekend van oktober maakte het bestuur van FC Skeend officieel bekend dat "Gerry" de nieuwe trainer van de club was. Beker van Libertas 2009 Sommige supporters, zoals Arjan Hjúltson"Als de League 2008 niet opeens onderbroken werd had Skeend gewoon de League gewonnen! Het is fraude, manipulatie - en schande. Belachelijk dat Skeend niet mee kan doen aan de League 2009." - Arjan Hjúltson. Voetbalkrant 2 oktober 2009. uitten hun ontevreden over het feit dat de Libertan League 2008 onderbroken werd, terwijl FC Skeend het uitstekend deed én dat de club niet kon meedoen aan de competitie van het volgende jaar. Dat laatste heeft echter niets te maken met de Libertaanse voetbalbond; Skeend was gewoonweg niet klaar voor de Libertan League. Voorbereiding 240px|right|Reclame gelanceerd voor de Beker van Libertas '09. Meteen na Goodwin Publishings overname werden alle nodige middelen ingezet zodat FC Skeend wel kon meedingen naar de Beker van Libertas 2009. De contracten van de volgende spelers werden verlengd: de Libertanen Oudberghen en Steenbeek, Duitse verdediger Emden en Salpareo, de middenvelder uit San Marino. Opmerkelijk is dat contractverlenging niet het geval was voor drie Vreêlanders, maar dat twee ervan werden ingezet als personeel: voormalig no. 7 Paul Hjørservelt (34 wedstrijden, 2 doelpunten) is sindsdien sportief manager, voormalig no. 10 Hukel Enterberje (47 wedstrijden, 8 doelpunten) bekleedt nu de aanmerkelijke functie van manager. Onduidelijk is waarom Lago Pienger, die nooit de kans gekregen heeft zichzelf te bewijzen, wel moest opstappen. Drie gloednieuwe internationale spelers werden aangeschaft, met name de Chileen Fernández, de Venezolaan Guyana en de Fransman Toulouse. Finale De tabula-rasa-aanpak zou al vlug zijn vruchten afwerpen en FC Skeend wist de Beker binnen te halen. Toch gebeurde dat niet zonder slag of stoot, allerminst niet tijdens de uitermate spannende finale tegen FC Libertaneza in een vol Stadion Libertanzel. "De clubs waren aan elkaar gewaagd", "FC Libertaneza ... heeft in tijden niet meer zo sterk gespeeld", maar "de Vikingen bleken het sterkst te zijn", aldus de Voetbalkrant''AL. 'FC Skeend sterkste in de Beker.' ''Voetbalkrant 6 oktober 2009.. "In de eerste helft speelde FC Libertaneza aanvallend, maar ondanks een aantal doelpogingen viel het doelpunt niet. FC Skeend, die inzette op de counters, speelde over het algemeen rustig en beheerst." In de tweede helft begon FC Skeend haar offensief. "De Legendarische had nog niet afgetrapt of er werd al druk gezet. Het spel werd onrustig, er werden steeds meer fouten en overtredingen gemaakt..." In de 78e minuut kwam het verlossende doelpunt. De Vreêlandse verdediger Sølkens wist na een afgeslagen aanval de bal diep te geven op Enescu, die de buitenspelval ontliep en in duel met de verdedigers op het doel van FC Libertaneza afstormde. De centrale verdediger maakte een fout, de Chileense invaller Fernández liep op om Enescu te assisteren. Maar die wist de aanval op z'n eentje af te ronden door de bal over de uit zijn doel gekomen keeper heen te lobben en zo de eerste, enige en dus beslissende goal van de finale te maken. Volgens de Voetbalkrant "ontplofte" het stadion na dat doelpunt, "Net zoals de tegenstander. FC Libertaneza begint agressiever en aanvallender te spelen, komt met een schot op de paal én op de lat, maar dan volgt uiteindelijk het eindsignaal: de Vikingen zijn superieur in de Beker en hebben wat te vieren in het afgelegen Ysselburg." Zo sleepte FC Skeend de eerste officiële kampioenstitel van Libertas binnen en wist de club een plaats te veroveren in de eerste voorronde van de European League. link=Vondeegelstadion Spelers Supporterslied Singer-songwriter én FC Skeend-supporter Levin Areli heeft speciaal voor het 'nieuwe' FC Skeend een lied geschreven getiteld 'Daar op het veld!': Weet je waar de hel is? Dáár op het veld! Weet je waar de hemel is? Dáár op het veld! Waar vinden we de dood? Dáár op het veld! Waar worden we herboren? Dáár op het veld! Tot het gras rood kleurt, en hun ruggen geel Tot de lucht naar zweet geurt, en hun lijf naar angst, leveren wij strijd Goden, sta ons bij! thumb|180px|FC Skeend-supporter [[Levin Areli schreef speciaal voor de club het lied 'Daar op het veld!'.]] Aanhoor onze kreet, en hun gehuil, hun gesmeek Aanschouw onze moed, en hun hondenstaart, hun hazenbloed Dáár op het veld, Goden, sta ons bij! Dáár op het strijdperk houden wij 't hoofd hoog Wij vikingskind'ren, wij krijgerskroost Ons krijgen ze niet kapot zonder slag of stoot! Want dáár op het strijdperk, Dáár op zee in stormweer Ja, dáár op het veld zijn de Vikingen het grootst! Bekende supporters thumb|120px|[[Arjan Hjúltson]] * David Goodwin * Echo Cho * Arjan Hjúltson * Levin Areli * ... Ook een supporter? Plaats deze box op je gebruikerspagina: Voetnoten en referenties Categorie:Ysselburg Categorie:Sport Categorie:Voetbal Categorie:FC Skeend Categorie:Goodwin Publishings